the wolf general
by wolfblood1116
Summary: sorta au no levier no link and no choji because they're all mean to Allen my take on what should of happened the exorcists are called to komui's office to see who the new general is oh and Allen is a celtic wolf explanation in chap 2
1. Chapter 1

hey guys wolfie here! i know i know i need to update he can play guitar too but i dont always have ideas for it no i will NOT put any stories up for adoption . Anyways, on a lighter note this is my first d gray man fanfic and second fic all together please excuse my grammer i dont have anything to use in order to check my grammer oh and this is an au because i strongly dislike choji, (HE IS SO MEAN WHEN TALKING TO OR ABOUT ALLEN I WANNA HURT HIM!)  
>link and umm what was links bosses name again? ravioli?<br>ok no more note! its to long! please r&r but pwease no fwames? dey make me cwy! T^T

DISCLAIMER: I solomly swear that i own nothing more than this plot.

(Lenalee pov)

"Allen! ALLEN! where are you my brother wants you in his office!" oh boy I lost him and right when its a mission that he might not mind as much as I think he would. ok where have I not looked? cafateria? check. His room? check.  
>the ark? check. wait thats it! the piano room! now, which of the millions of doors was that again? hey, whats that sound? the piano! maybe if I follow the song I can find him! as I followed the sound of a piano i could start to here a soft voice singing along to the melody of the music, wait is that Allen singing? nah its probably just my imagination. as I neared an open door i could here the singing again i looked in to see allen was playing and i noticed something that i probably never would of noticed if i wasn't looking at his face as the singing started again his lips started to move again. So it wasn't my imagination! as the song ended i couldn't control myself from clapping.<br>"Lenalee? what are you doing here? I didn't see you come in!" i just smiled before replying (AN sorry i dont know how to spell this TT^TT)  
>"So I've been discovered, my brother said he has a mission for us but he also said he wanted you there for something else, i don't know what it is but your not in trouble unless every exorsict besides the generals are in trouble which i highly doubt anyways come on!" i said with an ever so slight giggle "Alright im coming!""oh and allen?""Yeah lenalee?""nice singing" i said before running to the exit that leads to the order. Hmmmm did i see him blushing after i said that? oh well he's catching up.<p>

( still lenalee's pov)(in komui's office)

how did he fall asleep again? " Rever, could you wake up nii-san for me please?"  
>"alrighty im on it oh and lenalee,<br>could you have your clipboard ready incase he tries to awaken komlin the what would it be now? im just gunna go with the fiftieth"  
>"clipboard at the ready!"<br>i said as i soluted him just to add some comedy besides i wanna see how how they wake him up! then i heard rever whisper im my brother ear, i quote,"cheif, cheif! Lenalee's getting married"  
>so thats how they wake him up! just as rever said that nii-san bolted up all of a sudden in the middle of a spot light and yelled " LENALEE HOW COULD YOU!?"<br>"lenalee, clipboard, now!"  
>"on it!" and now my brother has a lump on his head "cheif mind telling everyone what you wanted them here for?"<br>"ohh yeah~" Nii-san said in a sing song voice then in a sudden mood change he was so serious that i didn't recognize him " just to make sure everyone is here im going to do a quick rolecall (im only going to put the names of the exorcists that i can remeber)Lenalee!"  
>"Here!"<br>"Lavi!"  
>"Here!"<br>"Allen!"  
>"Kanda!"<br>"Che"  
>"Krory!"<br>"I am here"  
>"Myranda!"<br>H-Here!"  
>"ok everyone you may be wondering why i called all of you here and here is your answer one of you recently became a point breaker when i say recently i mean when you were all in the ark fighting all the noah so everyone will be getting their inocents retested. now, follow me." pause there for a second whoa whoa whoa some one in this room is about to become a general? thing just got realy intense...<p>

and clify! ok ya most of you know who it is but for those who dont im not spoiling anyway plz reveiw! ^-^

~Wolfie 


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys sorry for the wait if u even read this school's back and i have had total writers block and got addicted to pewdiepie videos and happy wheels oh and i forgot to put something on the summarie allen is not the 14th just a little hint on the story anyways role disclaimer and onto the chappie!

Disclaimer: i dont live in japan and never have i ever visited there d gray man was made in japan so, how could i have anything to do with it?

_  
>allen pov<p>

another point breaker? oh boy, please don't let it be bakanda I'd rather face an army of komlins than bakanda be a general. then there's Lavi, not saying I don't want my best friend to be a general but can you imagine general Lavi and master (shivers) oh boy i don't wanna see that happen. Lenalee I can actually see as a great candidate she's smart, pretty, and she knows how to put up a good fight ok, ok ya i admit it im absolutly head over heals for her but I know i don't have a chance though i mean really, why would she like a celtic wolf? ok ya i know its pretty cool that i can transform into a white wolf tinted with silver thats at least twice the size of a normal wolf at will. Anyways looks like we're here lets see who the new general is.

3rd person pov at hevlaskas room (A/N ya i know the generals inocents is way over the top i don't care! *3*)

"Ok everyone line up in this order! Kanda, lenalee, lavi, krory, allen, miranda!" komui said looking a little to excited.

"ok! kanda your first!" komui said as he ointed to hevlaska. Kanda only 'che'ed as he went over "13 percent, 25 percent, 40 pecent, 55 percent, 80 percent is your maximum synchro rate" hevlaska desifered as she set him down. "ok its not kanda i can cross him off. next is my sweet lenalee!"  
>"ok brother!" lenalee said as she walked over to hevlaska.<br>"15 percent, 25 percent, 42 percent, 60 percent, 83 percent is your maximum synchro rate."  
>hevlaska declaired as she set her down. "aww its not my sweet lenalee. oh well atleast she won't be sent into more serious battles as she gets sent on now. next is lavi!"<br>"ok everyone low and behold your new general!"  
>"lavi you don't know that. Now go over and actually get your synchro rate tested."<br>"yes lenalee."  
>"good." lenalee finished off as lavi was lifted into the air.<br>"12 percent, 20 percent, 32 percent, 40 percent, 70 percent is your maximum synchro rate."  
>"see usagi? you aren't the new general." kanda smirked at lavi's expresion.<br>"ok ok settle down you two next is allen!""here goes nothing." allen said as he went up to hevlaska. "20 percent, 50 percent, 80 percent, 99 percent, 103 percent, (que gasps) 123 percent, 150 percent, 148 percent, 162 pecent, 220 percent, 243 percent, 345 Walker you are the new general congratulations you also have the highest synchro rate of all the generals."

"wow allen! thats amazing! brother did you here that? allens the new general!" lenalee exclaimed as she ran to hug allen. He huged her back as she had yet to recive an answer as to what her brothers reaction was.

lavi pov

i just got a great idea. "komui come'ere (come here)!"i yelled to komui who had just recovered from the shock "ok lavi im coming" when he was close enough for me to whisper my plan into his ear this is what i said "you know how the rest of the order is up in the cafeteria along with with the asian branch because they heard there is a new general? when we go up there lets make sure everyone can here us and say 'hey everyone! allen is the new general!' how does that sound? but we have to make sure allen doesn't know what we're doing so he can find out what we're saying along with the rest of the order.""sounds good lets go!"

and find out what happens next in part 3! this is the longest chapter i think i have ever wrote!  
>anyways till next time!<p>

~Wolfie


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone sorry for the long update and im reallllllyyyy sorry for the gramer last chapter i was guna  
>do a spell check but when i finished typing i thought i already had soo ya! anyways here's the new chapter<p>

disclaimer: if I owned d-gray man, would I be writing this on right now?  
>_<p>

anyonamus pov (sorry if I spelt that wrong)

"Would all present staff of the order including finders, scientists, and all visiting branch members please  
>make their way to the cafeteria we have a very important message for everyone." Komui said as serious as<br>he could despite being way to cheerful at the present time.

"wait, when did the visiting branch members get here?" Allen said with a very puzzled look on his face.

"They got here only moments ago, general walker!" lavi said, with a thumbs up already trying to  
>annoy Allen even though he became a general only moments ago.<p>

"wow, I never thought I would miss being called 'bean sprout'" Allen said with a small far off look in his  
>eyes.<p>

"okie-doki then general beans sprout!" Lavi said bringing Allen back to the world of the living.

"Lavi, just drop the general thing, ok? its really weird being referred to as a general by your best friend."  
>Allen said with a small smile.<p>

"YAHOO! I thought I would be stuck calling you a general forever!" Lavi cheered while fist pumping the air.

"I hate to break up the happy moment, but shouldn't we be making our way to the cafeteria by now?" komui said, starting the elevator that brought them back to the main part of the order.

"hey komui,"

" yes general walker?"

"not from you to, anyways, so why do you want everyone in the cafeteria?"

"That is for me to know and you to soon find out, in about a minute!"

"err-herm" komui cleared his throat, the whispered to lavi, "lavi!, that's your queue"

"huh? oh! right!" lavi whispered back, the kicked the door open to get everyone's attention before shouting,

"HEY EVERYONE! ALLEN WALKER IS THE NEW GENERAL!"

(Allen pov)

so that's why he said I would find out. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of the order clapping and cheering from the front of the stage. Wait, since when was there a stage and when did I get behind it? (A/N thought this would be a good time to go this is Allen's face (?o?) see?)

"now then, general walker, would you now come say a speech?" Komui said helping me up the stage while handing me a mike.

"Komui, if I've told you one I've told you a thousand times, just drop the whole general thing it gets really, really annoying. Ok so since I just found out like ten minutes ago I didn't really get the chance to make a speech ya know? so I'm just gunna wing it, well for starters as most of you know, im a parasitic type with innocence imbedded in my left arm, as most of you know or atleast thought, the only stages of my innocence are when my hand turns into this giant claw thing and crown clown. but there is actually one more thing. I'm not entirely sure that this is part of my innocence but I was born with my innocence and I was born with this power so what ever you do, the next thing that apears onstage uhh don't attack it because it will still be me and I still have full control of what im doing in this form so, here goes nothing?"

as I said that I stepped away from the microphone because I think I might sorta knock it off as I transform.

(lenalee pov)

as Allen stepped away from the mike, he was surrounded in a bright green glow, sort of like innocence in a way then all of a sudden the light around him started to get blindingly brighter, but when the light cleared everyone gasped as where Allen once stood there was now a giant, snow white wolf, with what looked like it would be Allen's cursed eye and his left arm, that is if he were a wolf but, he's not, right?

and there we go! that's the chapter see ya soon!


End file.
